


Puppy love

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 年轻人，一点（许多）嫉妒心，虽然一直在吵架但其实只想tla十分磨叽的青春恋爱剧。（假装是白色情人节贺文）
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	Puppy love

1

黄铉辰做了个梦，梦见了很久以前的事情。  
那可能是他还在幼儿园那时候发生的事了，如果不是梦境里再次出现他肯定自己已经把它忘得一干二净。  
当时穿着背带短裤和白衬衫的自己哭得上气不接下气，母亲在忙着哄来串门的远方亲戚家孩子，那个比他还要小一点的小男孩手里抱着他最喜欢的红色皮球，试图比他哭得还要大声。  
那个小皮球是黄铉辰最喜欢的玩具，上面有他最爱的卡通人物，小铉辰非常珍惜它，每天睡觉前都会把它擦干净放在玩具筐的最上层。  
他哭着求母亲说可以拿走任何他的其他玩具，就只留下这个可不可以。  
母亲左右为难，他的远房亲戚开始大声训斥那不肯撒手的孩子，孩子们高分贝的哭成重叠在一起让在场的所有大人都手忙脚乱。  
他的母亲蹲在他面前再三保证会给他买个一模一样的，这次就先让弟弟拿走可不可以。  
黄铉辰忘了自己是怎么回答的，但最终他的红色小皮球还是离他而去。  
他哭了好久，又情绪低落了好几天，即使最终母亲和父亲买回来了一个更漂亮崭新皮球还给他，可拆了包装之后光亮毫无划痕的图案却并没能让他重拾开心，那个小皮球玩了几天就被他收在框子里没再碰过了。

之后他便慢慢长大，家长从小教育的与人分享也渐渐印刻在他了他的性格里，他热爱笑，友善大方，即便是一包就只有那么几颗的最喜欢的巧克力也舍得挨个喂进朋友嘴里。  
这预示着他的成长为一个拥有优良品格的青年，在所有人眼里他似乎就是这样慷慨好相处。

他没想到这会让人真的当面来邀请他喜欢的人去约会。

2  
关于喜欢的人。  
虽然他心里可以给一个肯定的答案，但回到现实具体讲起来也还有很多地方值得商榷，比如首先，他们并没有真正确立什么关系，似乎在学校这一两年的时间都花费在了努力维持一种暧昧的平衡上。  
好的时候黏在对方身上恨不得融在一起，坐远了就变成比较谁和旁人更亲密的战争，但没有一个人放在跷跷板上的情感足够沉重到把对方拉向自己的方向。  
周围人开玩笑的时候也调侃他们是彼此的男朋友，可过了这话题又照样当着对方的面给俩人递别人托付的写着电话的小纸条。  
这让他们自己都越来越搞不清楚他们关系到底进展到哪里了。

黄铉辰手里拿着一包饼干，尽量让自己的表情和听见这些话之前没有任何差别，他知道徐彰彬看了他一眼，却还是没把挂在韩知城脖子上的胳膊挪下去。  
两个年轻人脑袋抵着脑袋看热闹，咯咯笑着，好像真的很开心。

青春期没过完的青少年或多或少总免不了要经过这段时期，努力维持着若无其事，好像什么都不在乎最混不吝的那个才有资格成为潇洒帅气的存在。  
黄铉辰眼睛弯着，就像他真的一点儿也不介意他大一岁的哥哥和别的漂亮孩子出去。  
他边笑边开口，催促着对红头发的男孩说试试试试，也许彰彬哥会答应呢。

Felix一边咬着软糖往徐彰彬那边挤了挤。  
“所以哥？你会跟我一起去吗？”  
“……嗯——”  
徐彰彬的手抬起来挡在嘴边，手肘撑在桌子上，本来就被棒球帽挡住了眼睛，现在连整张脸都看不见了。  
他维持了几秒好像在思考的姿势，然后轻快地回答了不。  
印着小雀斑的鼻子委屈地一皱，Felix哼哼着假哭了几声，然后又和其他人一起笑起来。  
黄铉辰也跟着干笑了两声，他感觉自己是这个屋子里唯一介意着那个答案的人，但至少是他放心的结果，黄铉辰自己都没意识到他的肩膀因为这一刻放松而稍稍垂了下来。

“我已经有要约的人选了。”  
“嗯？谁？我看看谁这么可怜。”  
韩知城大声问，声音震得他旁边黄铉辰耳膜差点穿了孔。  
他皱着眉吃痛地喊了一声，松开胳膊和对方拉开距离。

刚刚才沉静下来一点的心脏因为这句话又开始突突地跳，黄铉辰不知道是不是韩知城这一嗓子的后遗症，只觉得脑子里嗡嗡地响还带点回声，好像大动脉跳动的声音也传进了耳朵里。  
徐彰彬歪着头和询问他那人是谁的Felix说话，黄铉辰只能看着他的侧脸。  
他竖起耳朵等待那个人嘴里吐出答案，又不好意思直面心里那忍不住浮现起来的一丝隐隐的期待。

“那就是……”  
这时候活动室的门被推开了，一身纯黑的人影提着他的工具箱走进来，看上去跟个要跟线人交易的特工似的，他低着头似乎并没打算和屋里的人打招呼，却在路过徐彰彬身后的一瞬间被一把扣住了胳膊。  
“灿哥！”  
“……”  
方灿差点绊了一跤，他愣愣地看了一眼拽住他的人，又看了眼周围，然后再次看向胳膊上那两只手。  
“……怎？”  
“灿哥！晚上跟我出去玩去吧！”

黄铉辰的胃瞬间在他身体里收紧了，然后泛起一阵酸涩，尽管这答案好像不算意外，却也并不是他期待的那一个。

3  
徐彰彬拽着他哥哥的袖子，用尽了他能用的最可怜巴巴的声音，不得不承认他还是非常擅长这个的，可能他自己都没意识到。  
方灿往前挪了挪好让徐彰彬拽着他的姿势别显得那么卑微，然后一副你说我在听的样子站好了，让他弟弟把对于他这个日夜沉迷作曲忽略娱乐生活的哥哥的关怀讲得天花乱坠。  
“啊——你是没人约了吗？”  
“不是！哥，我是在关心你，你要是模拟人生里的小人儿，现在娱乐需求已经血红了知道吗？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬这个比喻把除了黄铉辰之外的其他人都逗乐了，黄铉辰听见韩知城笑了两声才想起来努力跟着扬了一下嘴角，让自己别显得那么格格不入。

方灿哭笑不得却还是答应了，虽然他不理解这么做的意义到底在哪：“你们不能就都组个团一起去吗？”

4  
方灿的提议被除了徐彰彬之外的其他人接受了，反正他们也没别的选择。

5  
D9是这边高中生最喜欢的店，DJ的品味非常好，也因为这个方灿才愿意放弃他宝贵的作曲时间来舒缓一下这段时间紧绷的神经，喝点东西看看能不能找些灵感，顺便搞清楚他这个弟弟到底是怎么回事。  
“跟你小男友吵架了？”  
“……我没有男朋友。”  
“啊……”方灿点点头，转着手腕随意晃晃手里的杯子，让酒里的冰块撞上玻璃杯身：“那铉辰在那站了都快二十分钟了谁都不搭理。”  
徐彰彬头也不转，就靠在沙发里，手里捧着一杯蜜桃色且度数不高的酒精饮料咬着吸管。  
“Don’t know don't care。”  
“呦呵。”  
方灿抬起手像弹钢琴那样用指尖把徐彰彬的帽檐轻轻敲起来。  
“那你就把帽子摘了，别老在这偷瞄他。”  
对方立刻慌张地坐直身子手忙脚乱地把帽子拿掉再重新扣回脑袋上，双手把帽檐压低到保证半米外的人都看不到他的眼睛那种程度才停下。  
“啊~哥！”  
徐彰彬不满地喊了一声，又把自己缩回椅子上。  
“……到底怎么了，跟哥说说吧，别自己一个人生气了。”  
他能从方灿语气里听出对他的关心，也知道自己嘴里说着找他来休息放松其实都是借口，可方灿明知道如此还是答应了。  
一想到这里徐彰彬就有些愧疚，他终于把手里的饮料放回桌上，也不再去数算上现在这个一共多少男男女女去明着暗着跟黄铉辰搭讪。  
他把头转向旁边露出一个安抚性的微笑：“真的没事啦……别管这些了，哥你歌写得怎么样了？”

6  
黄铉辰被从舞池跑回来的韩知城撞了一下后背，他回头，对方搭在他肩上凑近了跟他说话。  
“不来跳舞吗？”  
“……”  
黄铉辰没出声，只稍微歪了一下脑袋盯住他，脸上写着大大的一行「你看我今天像是来跳舞的吗？」，可能还是黑体加粗的字号。  
韩知城往后躲了躲，随着他刚把目光挪回来的方向瞟了一眼，果然是完全不出意料的那个人。  
“有话你跟他说去啊……跟这儿站着有什么用。”  
“……”  
高个男孩张了张嘴，最后摇了摇头还是把头低了下去。  
“……啧。”急性子的男孩看不下去了：“你过来。”  
黄铉辰没来得及说话就被拽着消失在了人群里。

7  
徐彰彬最后没忍住还是跑了，他听方灿跟他聊了半个小时现在放的这首歌如果加上一个funk点的鼓点和爵士乐器会变成怎样一种有趣的风格，也许他们可以尝试改编一下然后在新年的舞会上演出，如果是他的话的rap打算从哪个角度来写，等等等。  
真不是他对关于音乐的话题没了兴趣，只是他知道自己现在满脑子装的都是些什么东西，他应该更专注和尊重地去和方灿对话，提出具有建设性的意见，而不是附和两句就又忍不住悄悄用余光去看远处人群里高挑的身影。

他跑到洗手间，把帽檐转到脑后然后弯下腰，手心接了点水扑在脸上。  
冰凉清澈的液体让他脸颊的温度稍微降低了点，脑子里那些乱七八糟的杂乱情绪似乎也终于被冲散了一些。  
甩掉手上的水珠，用T恤下摆擦了把脸，他站起身看看镜子里的自己——嘴角向下板着一张脸，沾了水的刘海凌乱的支棱着，颓丧得一点也看不出在这种地方该有的快乐情绪。  
不过也无所谓了，他实在是没心情继续往下统计那些由陌生人累积的数字，尤其是当黄铉辰看起来准备和韩知城往舞池里走之后。  
尽管他潜意识里相信黄铉辰不会真的和其中的某一位有什么实质性进展，可只是想一下他要看见那个人被所有人的目光追随着的画面就已经足够令他气恼了。  
俗话说眼不见心不烦，他决定在这一切真的实现之前远离这是非之地。

方灿告诉他自己准备去后台和DJ聊一聊，所以徐彰彬也不打算回去耽搁别人进行艺术交流的机会。  
他给方灿发了条信息说自己有事先走，得到回复以后就整整衣服重新戴好帽子走了出去。

8  
洗手间在楼梯出口两侧，徐彰彬低着头出门没走两步就感觉一个阴影从旁边拐角迎面罩上来，头还没来得及抬先听耳边一个倒吸气，接着就是自己胸前一凉，大片紫红色的液体扣在他T恤胸前印的卡通图案上，多一半瞬间就被浅灰色的布料吸收了，而剩下的仍在滴答滴答不住地往下流。  
“……”  
人在受到惊吓的时候很大概率是发不了声音的，两个人都愣在那，徐彰彬反应了一会儿才把视线从胸前缓缓移开，转向眼前的人，那个举着空杯子站在他面前的正是刚让他用凉水泼了半天才稍微肯从他脑子里离开一会会儿黄铉辰。  
黄铉辰瞳孔在眼睛里地震，心脏也砰砰地跳，不知道是紧张还是吓的，想着先道歉的话因为看见他哥板着的脸反而被堵在嘴里。

“……哈。”  
徐彰彬笑了一声。  
“我说……你想跟我说话能不能别用这么极端的方式。”  
黄铉辰的脸一下就红了，他庆幸走廊里黑漆漆的，就那么一点蓝色的幽暗灯光不足以照亮他的脸。  
虽然被当场戳穿让他有点慌张，但徐彰彬这态度仍然一下子把他那眼看着对方无视掉自己然后和前辈学长愉快交流那么久而慢慢累积的委屈和一点儿（他只肯承认一点儿）妒忌一股脑化成了点着的火。  
年轻人好像听到什么天方夜谭似的瞪大眼睛，嗓子的声调都提高了一度。  
“哈？……你想多了吧，我就下楼没看清而已。”  
他的目光上下在徐彰彬身上打量了一圈：“大概是哥你太小只了……吧。”  
“……”  
噢。  
完了。  
黄铉辰这句话说完的第一秒……不，甚至可以说是还没说完就已经开始后悔了，就恨自己张嘴之前怎么就不能稍微过过脑子。  
韩知城把这杯整个店里颜色最重的酒精饮料像托付机密文件一样塞到他手里的时候明明千叮咛万嘱咐不要吵架，遇事不决先装怂，挨打尽量别还手，结果这句话在看见徐彰彬的一瞬间就被他忘到了九霄云外。  
“……”  
想象中的爆发并没有如他预计的那样到来，他的哥哥表现出了前所未有的冷静，可这对他来说反而多了点源自未知的恐惧。  
徐彰彬垂着头几不可闻地轻笑了一下，然后点点头。  
“是吗，知道了。”  
他回答的声音很轻，在远处舞曲声的覆盖之下更是轻到黄铉辰没法捕捉其中的情绪。  
说不上来为什么，年轻一点的男孩只觉得胃又像被人攥紧了那样抽痛了一下。  
这必然不是他想要的结果。

9  
徐彰彬要关洗手间门的动作被伸进来的一条腿卡住，他推了两下没推动，只能抬起头。  
“你干嘛。”  
“……上厕所。”  
“去二楼。”  
“……忍不了。”  
“……”  
年长的那个最终还是松了手，他告诉自己这只是因为他不跟小孩一般见识，不是因为黄铉辰从门缝里探进来的半张脸太像一只萨摩耶，毛茸茸的又漂亮又可怜。

黄铉辰很明显是知道自己干了坏事就开始装乖了，走进来把门一锁站在那跟个受气小媳妇似的。  
徐彰彬心里骂骂咧咧，合着泼我一身的不是你，这件衣服我多喜欢你不知道吗。  
他越想越气，自己拿着抽纸巾擦了半天也没见颜色浅下去半分，那卡通人物顶着一头鲜艳的水渍，散发着一点酒精混合水果令人眩晕的气味，仍旧一脸天真和徐彰彬大眼瞪小眼，看上去更蠢了。

黄铉辰戳在那站了一会儿，见徐彰彬不说话，就悄悄抽了几张纸捏在手里走到他旁边。  
“……我帮你？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬从镜子里看了他一眼，没回答。  
黄铉辰见他这样就鼓起勇气犹犹豫豫地伸出手，却在快要碰到他的时候被徐彰彬转身躲开了。

“算了，擦不掉的。”  
徐彰彬停下自己的动作，低头装作没看见黄铉辰有点失望的表情，把手里的纸和堆在洗手台上用过的废纸揉在一起扔进垃圾桶。  
高个男孩儿的手只好放下去。  
“那你就这么回去吗？”  
“不然呢。”  
“……现在不洗掉的话等干了可能就更难洗了。”  
“好那我先走了。”  
“哎……不是……”  
徐彰彬说完就想往外走，却被黄铉辰一步迈上前越过去挡在门前。  
他终于有些不耐烦了，皱起眉抬头和对方对上目光。  
“又干嘛啊？！”  
“……”  
黄铉辰被他突然提高的声调吓得全身一颤，牙齿在下唇留下一个鲜红的咬痕，但他依旧站在那儿没有让开，只是低下头，把套在黑色短袖外面那件白色衬衫脱下来小心翼翼递给眼前的人。  
“……先换下来吧，换下来比较好洗……”  
“……”

徐彰彬想起了那个在水里洗棉花糖的小浣熊。  
他记得那个视频最初还是黄铉辰给他看的，笑点极低的小孩拿着手机一边踢腿一边发出非常尖锐的笑声，然后在徐彰彬疑惑地看向他的时候勾住他的肩膀把他揽过去，让两人变成一个在长沙发上显得过分拥挤的姿势挨在一起，把脸凑到手机屏幕前面。  
虽然那时候还是夏天，紧贴着的皮肤黏糊糊的一点也不舒服，可没有人想要从对方身边挪开哪怕一厘米的距离。  
现在，原本在他心里膨胀的怒气就像那块巨大且软绵绵的雪白棉花糖，放进水池里消散得一干二净，只剩下掌心里属于糖果的甜。

他低头看了看那只手，雪白修长的手指关节分明，大概是因为不安，指尖时不时在攥紧的布料上轻轻揉捏着。  
徐彰彬有些气恼却无奈，露出这种样子的话他就只想安慰他了不是吗，像以前一样握紧他的手，然后轻轻抚摸他的头发告诉他一切都没问题。

黄铉辰很紧张，他悄悄咽了咽口水，却不敢看徐彰彬的表情，只能用余光感受对方的动作。  
不知道过了多久，在他几乎已经想要放弃的时候，手里重量才在短暂的接触后消失，他不着痕迹地松了口气，几乎同一时刻才意识到自己刚刚重新开始呼吸。  
他看到徐彰彬接过自己的衣服退了半步回到洗手台前面，摘掉帽子随手搭在一边。  
当他把那件弄脏的T恤掀起来绕过头顶，黄铉辰还是忍不住抬起手蹭了蹭鼻尖。

那件衬衫太大了，黄铉辰自己穿着就已经是一个非常宽松的版型，而套在徐彰彬身上肩线几乎落到了接近手肘的位置。  
他系扣子的时候只能从袖口探出一小节指尖，时不时还要伸展一下手指才能不让那些布料重新把他的手罩进去。  
那场面实在太于过可爱，黄铉辰差点就没忍住上去抱住他使劲用脸颊蹭他哥哥的脑袋顶。  
但是现在还不是时候，黄铉辰提醒自己，他喉结上下一滚，压低声音清清嗓子，凑上去替他哥哥把袖口的扣子解开再一圈圈向上挽上去。

徐彰彬看了他一眼，虽然仍然没说话，但嘴角也终于不像之前那样紧绷着。  
他等黄铉辰帮他把两只手的衣袖都整理好便拿起脱掉的衬衫扔进水池然后打开水龙头。

溅到胸前的水滴这才让徐彰彬意识到身上这件衬衫的温度有多高，它带着黄铉辰略高于其他人的体温贴在他的皮肤上，还散发出属于那个人独特清爽像木棉花一样的味道。  
他低下头，把洗手液往被水浸透的T恤上按了几下，像要转移注意力那样认真专注地开始和那一片紫红色的水渍作斗争。

虽然没人再说话，但很明显最初两人间那种紧张空气已经不知道什么时候逐渐消散，换上了一种他们熟悉却总会忽略掉的微妙气氛。

10  
把T恤脱下来在水池里清洗的效率确实高很多，可剩下最后一层浅浅的颜色却怎么也搓不掉了，徐彰彬觉得像在健身房来了一百个推举，胳膊都开始逐渐酸痛。  
黄铉辰在旁边看着那目测是暂时洗不掉的图案，轻轻说了声对不起。  
已经到这时候了徐彰彬也不可能真的再跟他生气，他把那件T恤拧干，甩了甩拿在手里。  
“算了，回头问问我妈有什么办法吧，不行就去洗衣店看看。”  
“嗯……”

接着俩人又都不说话了。  
今天他们两个陷入沉默的几率好像格外的多，似乎是一次又一次有意或无意的逃避之后，总算到了这不得不面对的时刻。

谁先开口又成了无声的拉锯战。  
黄铉辰不是不想，他就是“有点”害怕，他所能展望到的一切对他来说都是未知，怎样和眼前这个人相处他已经驾轻就熟了，可到底要不要再往前走一步，后面的故事到底是不是他想象中的样子，这些事情没有一个人能给他肯定答案。  
他的生活或许会在这一切之后发生质变，他也不知道自己是不是真的准备好了面对那些。  
他甚至在这一刻开始怀疑对方对自己的想法跟自己是不是一样的。  
如果一切只是他的错觉呢。  
如果他哥哥真的就只把他当做最亲近的弟弟呢，这好像也并不是没可能。

黄铉辰陷入了自己的世界，那个包含了太多感性和想象的有些梦幻却戏剧的空间。  
紧接着他越来越发散的思绪被徐彰彬的声音打断。

“灿哥……”  
“……”  
出乎意料的称呼让黄铉辰突然回了神，又在意识到徐彰彬说了什么之后又有些不满地撅起嘴。  
徐彰彬忍抿了一下嘴唇，嘴角还是有些抑制不住地上扬了一点。  
“咳咳……灿哥……把我扔下找DJ聊天去了……”  
他抬头看了眼黄铉辰，轻轻朝门口晃了一下脑袋示意。  
“你想出去走走吗？……还是你要回去跳舞……”  
“我想去！”  
黄铉辰瞪大眼睛就差像上课抢答问题那样跳起来举手了。  
徐彰彬眨眨眼，面色平稳地点点头。  
“行，那走吧。”  
“……等一下。”  
黄铉辰又拉住他的袖子。  
“？”  
“……那个……”  
徐彰彬不明所以地看着黄铉辰朝自己伸出手。  
他跟着那手指的方向低下头才注意到不知道什么时候衣领的扣子开到了第三个。  
“……”  
黄铉辰用极其认真仔细的态度替他从下往上把扣子一一系好，系到了最顶上那一颗手指蹭着徐彰彬下巴的时候才发现对方一脸哭笑不得的眯着眼看他。  
“真的？……现在是夏天诶。”  
“……”  
年纪小点的那个又撅了一下嘴，盯着他哥没能被档上的领口有些哀怨地看了两眼才心有不甘地松开手。

11  
他们出了店门口，陆续穿过两条街才终于离稀稀散散站在路边那些喝多的调情的又哭又闹发泄自己情绪的人们远了一些。

徐彰彬脚步停在路边车站的长椅前。  
“你想谈谈吗？”他先开口，“还是就这么闭着嘴一直往前走。”  
“那……从哪开始？”  
徐彰彬听见他的回答，就自己找了个位置坐了下去，过了一会，黄铉辰也慢慢走上前坐到了他旁边。

“从你先坦白到底是不是故意泼我一身开始。”  
“……呃。”  
徐彰彬有点狡猾地笑了，黄铉辰四处乱窜的眼神已经给了他答案。  
“好吧，不想说就算了。”  
“……那你先答应我，别朝我发火。”  
“那你也得答应不许挖苦我。”  
“啊？我没有！”黄铉辰觉得巨冤，想争辩的声音在看见他哥的眼神警告之后消了音：“……好吧。”  
“ok，可以开始了。”  
“……嗯，我是故意的。”  
“为什么啊……真为了跟我说话吗？”  
“……”  
黄铉辰没出声，默默点点头，而这让徐彰彬更难以理解了。  
“你可以直接来跟我说话啊。”  
“……但是你约了灿哥……”  
“只是约了一起出来，又不是约会。”  
“但是，你还是约了他。”  
“……行吧，对，我是约了他，那或许你还记得一开始让我约别人出去的好像就是你吗？”  
黄铉辰捏紧了自己交握在一起的手指压低声音：“……你说好不生气的。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬深呼吸，看了看远处霓虹灯招牌闪烁的光，点点头，把自己提高的音调压了下去。  
“好，我不生气。”  
“……”  
“所以你为什么要让别人来约我。”  
“……”  
“很难回答？”  
“……”  
可能是等答案等得太无聊了，徐彰彬轻轻踩住了脚底下被晚风吹来的一片落叶。  
“……”  
“……我希望哥……你能拒绝他们，表现得在意我一点……”  
徐彰彬皱眉，“我什么时候不在意你了？”  
“在说什么啊……”  
黄铉辰嘴角有点苦涩地咧了一下，“明明不管我跟谁在一块都没反应，原来哥你是这么大方的人吗？”  
“有时候觉得好像只有我……这么认真……或者可能是我想得太多了……”  
他的声音越说越小，就快淹没在路过汽车的发动机声里。

徐彰彬心里五味杂陈，不知道该感叹自己平时演技真好还是黄铉辰这个小孩太单纯。  
他以为全世界人都知道自己多喜欢这孩子，看来他还是想多了。

“我只是……不想让你觉得太有负担。”  
“什么叫负担？”  
“你可是黄铉辰啊……”徐彰彬苦笑，“活到这么大肯定早就习惯所有人为你争风吃醋了吧。”  
“别开玩笑了。”  
“我都听说过你幼儿园时候有小女生因为争着跟你坐同桌打架的。”  
黄铉辰皱起眉，“这都谁告诉你的……”  
“这太正常了，需要我提醒你每天在学校都有多少人虎视眈眈盯着你吗？”  
“……我平时不太注意那些……”  
“ok，那我替你注意了，就刚才从洗手间出来到门口的距离我都数不清有多少人想要扑上来。”  
“我觉得你没资格说我。”  
黄铉辰梗着脖子，语气有些僵硬地打断他。  
徐彰彬不明所以。  
“……又没有人盯着我看？跟我有什么关系。”  
“对，但是所有接近你的人最后都会围着你转不是吗。”  
“那是因为我为人善良性格好又可爱……而且周围的都是我兄弟，和你那个能一样吗。”  
“哈，兄弟啊，说得跟我一开始不是你兄弟似的，最后还不是……”  
黄铉辰的话戛然而止，俩人匆忙对视了一眼又齐刷刷把头低了下去。  
“……”  
“……”

黄铉辰的手指握在一起，低着头看着脚下地砖上碎裂的纹路，石墨色的刘海被风吹得轻轻晃动，那下面标致的侧脸被偶尔路过的车灯扫过的时候才显露出一些无奈和疲惫。  
徐彰彬用余光瞄了他一眼，觉得心底柔软的部分突然有些疼。  
他好像太专注于外界对他的态度而忘了黄铉辰是怎样单纯直接的性格，这让他自责又有些难过。

习惯性地咬了一下拇指指甲，徐彰彬点点头。  
“……好吧，我说谎了。”  
“？”  
黄铉辰把头慢慢转过来，带着点疑问的表情甚至有些天真。  
这让徐彰彬心脏又被捏紧了。  
他像是企图挣脱这种情绪，有些不自在地把身子前倾，架在双膝上的手抓抓头发。  
“……我就是不想让你发现。”  
“……什么？”  
“就是……”徐彰彬抱着脑袋，看起来非常苦恼：“……不想让你知道我多在意……你。”  
“为什么？”  
黄铉辰的提问太真诚，让徐彰彬没法分辨他到底是真的不知道还是装不知道。  
他实在有点受不了这气氛了，抬起手在黄铉辰的胳膊上打了一下。  
“……哎呀哥是蹭得累啊你应该知道啊。”  
黄铉辰的眼睛眨了眨，在理解了他的意思之后表情渐渐柔和下来，忍不住发出一声轻笑。  
“……噗。”  
“……好笑吗？”  
徐彰彬板起脸看他。  
“哈哈哈……啊……哥啊……果然不愧是……”  
他略微扬起头，甩了甩被吹乱的刘海，笑容在这一瞬间难得的放松。  
也说不上为什么，心里一直紧绷着的状态好像莫名其妙就突然舒缓开了，好像一切都还好，一切都没有那么复杂。  
他眯起眼睛悄悄做了个深呼吸，像是下定了什么决心，然后扭过头看向旁边的人。  
“……哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬的眼睛在夜晚闪烁，能看清细碎的光和他自己的影子。  
“为、为什么是问句啊……”  
“ok，我重来……”  
黄铉辰笑了笑，把头转回前方，又重新扭过来，声音比上一次更加清晰肯定。  
“哥，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

12  
那肯定特别喜欢。  
反正黄铉辰后来看着他哥眼眶泛红在他怀里喊他名字的时候更是切身体会到了。

13  
放学后推开活动室大门的韩知城还没往里走就又把门一把撞上锁紧了。  
在其他人疑惑地注视下回过头，把自己头上的帽子摘掉翻过来举在手里颠了颠。  
“来，大家行行好，众筹一下给他们开个房。”

END


End file.
